New Years (Dan and Reader, OneShot)
by JustThinkingOverHere
Summary: It was definitely awkward... Especially that time when he came over. or when you fell down the stairs? oh well... that doesn't matter, especially when you're with Dan and he kisses you.


Dan and Reader (New Years)

I was so happy. Today I was going over to a private party to celebrate New Year's and everyone was going to be there including my crush, Dan. He said he was going to pick me up and that Phil was going to be with him too.

So, after dragging myself out of bed, I decided I would head over to Nandos to eat then head into town and see what's new.

But before any of that happen, and as I was about to exit my front door I got a text.

**Hey. You free before the party?**

It was Dan.

**Yeah. I was just about to walk through town. Why? ~y/n**

**Oh. Just wondering. Wanna eat at Nandos? **

**Do you even like llamas?**

**I'll take that as a yes. See you in about five minutes then.**

**Ok.**

So, I closed my door and walked back in. That's when I realized… The guy I liked was going to pick me up. That when I screamed, put on some music and danced oh so embarrassing all throughout the apartment. When my happy fit was over I laid down on the couch, put in Sherlock Season One and hugged my llama that Dan gave to me on my birthday.

After about twenty minutes I heard a knock at my door.

"Coming." I said as I turned off the TV.

I opened the door to see Dan already ready for the party. He was already wearing his Tux which almost made me faint if I was a fangirl…

"Y/n, why aren't you dressed?" He asked as he steeped in and closed the door. He walked over to the couch and I followed.

"Because I thought we were just heading into town and that's it. I was going to change later." I said awkwardly.

I didn't know I was supposed to get in my dress right now.

"Oh yeah. That is true."

"Well then…"

For a few minutes we just sat there in silence until he broke it. "I guess I should get going. I'll pick you up later tonight for the party. See you then." He said as he got up and walked away.

But before he left I asked him, in such a low murmur I didn't think he'd hear, "Do you wanna play Pokémon?"

He then turned so dramatically and said "I'd thought you'd never ask."

For a long time we played Pokémon until Phil texted Dan where he was.

"Oh. Its so late already? I still need to get dressed." I said as I turned off the game consul and ran into my room to grab my dress.

"No rush." Dan said. "I'll pick up Phil then come back here to pick you up. He won't even know I was here."

"Wait… What? You don't want Phil to know you were here?" I asked.

And at this time so many thoughts ran through my head.

_OMG! What if he's embarrassed by me? What if Phil doesn't like me, and that's why Dan doesn't want him to know? Why? Does Dan want to end it slowly? Omg… I'm gonna die…_

"No. Not really. See you later, okay? Bye." Dan said before leaving and locking the door.

"Bye." I yelled.

I took the world's shortest shower, dried then softy curled my hair, and then put on my blue dress and black vans. About a few minutes after I finished the doorbell rang and right there was Dan and Phil both wearing a black tux.

"Y/n, you look very pretty tonight." Phil said.

"Oh thank you." I politely responded as I closed the door behind me and followed them to the car. I was sad that Dan didn't say anything about my dress through.

Soon, we arrived at the party which was black tie. And by looking at everyone I think I was a tad bit under dressed. Every other girl was wearing a long gown and sparkles and heels and anything else that was girly.

And I guess Dan noticed because after we said hello to about everyone who was in the way, we ran up some stairs to find ourselves at the roof.

"You okay?" Dan asked.

"Nope." I said forwardly. "Nopenopenopedynopenope. Gosh…. Did you know that everyone was going to wear a long dress? Gosh, I stand out. Thank for bringing me up here. So much better."

"Haha. I didn't know… Sorry though. And besides, I'm sure no one noticed." Dan said.

"Yeah right. I'm wearing sneakers for goodness sake. I'm tired, can we sit down please."

"Of course."

And we just sat there. After talking about my dress, we found ourselves talking about the moon, stars, video games, and almost everything before there was only an hour left 'til midnight.

"Wait. Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was so awkward. Please don't tell anyone." he said.

"Of course. My lips are sealed. How much time is there before midnight?"

"Less than an hour. Want to head down now?" Dan asked.

"Do I really have too?"

"Yes. Now come on."

We then got up and head downstairs to where the party was. Then suddenly, as I was walking down, I lost my balance and slipped. You know how you wish there is a moment where you could freeze time? Well, I want that too. Just definitely not now.

I slide down on my back and hit the back of my head of the floor. Dan rushed over to my side including many others.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked.

For a second I look at him then bring myself up to my knees. "Do I look okay to you?"

"Uhhhhh….. No?" Dan says.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

It took a while to get up because of my back. I probably fell down ten steps. My back felt like it was bruised. When I did get up Dan helped me walked over to a table that was empty and sat me down.

"So…." Dan started off.

"Yes?"

"That was not the correct way to start off the New Years with a bang, just to let you know."

I glared at him for a second before saying. "Obviously."

"Do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? I need to leave soon because I want to put something on my side channel…"

"Yeah…. I'm sure."

"Okay then. I'll see you five minutes before midnight." Then he ran away like his life depended on it which it probably did because I was just about to punch him for being annoying.

Time passed by really fast. Soon it was five minutes 'til midnight and Dan was next to me, sitting down.

"Hey. Come with me back to the roof." Dan said.

"Why?"

"Don't ask. C'mon now."

I then followed him up there to find a table filled with my favorites. There were cookies and apple cider, candy and sweets, it was a feast.

"You like it?" I heard Dan say but I didn't listen. I was still looking around.

There were now streamers all over, lanterns hung up and music softly playing. It was so wonderful.

"It's so beautiful."

"Happy New Years."

"Thank you. Happy New Years to you, too."

And when I looked at the stars I felt my head being tilted towards Dan. And I swear I saw stars in his eyes. He leaned in and so did I. His lips felt so soft and so did his hair when I put my hands over his shoulders just to make sure I didn't fall again. It was just perfect.


End file.
